Kid Notice 101
by Blind writer
Summary: Conan wanted to attend the heist, really, he did - but he just couldn't figure out the notice.  Between struggling with the meaning, and a strong feeling of dissonance, he had a few unsavory words to give Kid the next time he saw him.


_A/N: C'mon people, seriously? Stop with the fail!summaries._

* * *

><p>Conan rested his chin into one palm, and poked idly at the white card in front of him. Try as he might, he couldn't make any sense of it. It prickled his pride, but no matter how many angles he tried to analyze the riddle, it just made no sense to him at all.<p>

**Just come, you'll see.**

As if that were any kind of real notice! He glared fiery daggers at the card. Couldn't Kid have been any more clear? Given a time, a hint of some kind, maybe even the blatant description of what he was planning? It went against all of Kid's prior modus operandi. At this rate, he'd be in and out, gem stolen without anyone the wiser. He poked at the card again.

At least, he _thought_ it was from Kid. Maybe. Possibly. He wasn't sure. Why was it so vague?

"Damn it."

"Oya, such terrible language for someone so tiny."

Conan's eyes tore away from the taunting inked words and stared towards the window. "Kid!" He jolted up, and half-crouched into a ready position.

"I missed you at my heist." Kid's words were smooth and as insulting as usual. A glint of something citrine in color, and Conan spied the flash of something undoubtedly expensive. Expensive and _stolen_. His teeth gritted.

Late. He was too late, it was already taken! "Whatever kind of asinine trick you're playing at, I think you overestimated yourself." His hand reached to the side to point an accusing finger at the card still sitting on the coffee table. "What kind of ridiculous thing is _that_?"

Kid pouted, palming the gem in one hand. His other raised up to tap at his chin, frown prominent over his features. "No one came to my production! Even the owner was fast asleep, and everything. How boring. And after I told everyone to come."

"As if we could!" Conan shot another emphatic finger jab at the card. "You didn't give us any information at all. Nothing, no hint, nothing!"

Kid tilted his head, eyes gleaming. "Ah, but I'm not that good at writing those notices, so what is the point?" His gaze wandered up to the ceiling. "And besides, if you had just come, you would have figured everything out."

A palm landed squarely on Conan's face. "You didn't even _try_? And 'just come'? It could have been an invitation to the most pointless costume party, a sale at the butcher shop, or one of your elaborate heists for all we knew. Nothing, nadda. I'm disappointed, Kid."

This couldn't be the Kaitou Kid he knew. It _had_ to be a fake. He peeked between his fingers to find Kid still pouting at the ceiling. Conan dropped his hands and sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "Listen, Kid. Next time, at least _try_ and put more effort into those damned notices of yours. If you want an audience, at least _tell us_ what you're planning."

Kid blinked at him. "Is that a promise to come to my next heist I hear?"

"Only if you aren't so damned vague next time," he growled. He stuck his hand out, demanding. "And give it here. You already stole the thing, so give it back."

Indigo eyes flittered down to glance at the jewel still shining in his hand. "Ah, for that -" His other hand lifted, a new card in hand. "Perhaps this shall suffice." And then he flicked it out. It sailed across the room, sliding to a rest next to the other insult of a notice.

Conan followed it as it flew, and trapped it under his fingers. When he glanced back up, Kid was gone. "Damn it." He heaved a giant sigh, and slumped back down. Fingers prodded at the card, and lifted it to read.

**As the blue colored pearl rises, fruits will need picking.  
><strong>**Fully ripe, this prize shall once more cross hands.**

**- Kaitou KID**

A sharp grin tugged his lips up into a dangerous curve. "_That's_ more like it." And with a final glance towards the window, Conan dragged out his phone and bowtie, eager to share the news.

* * *

><p><em>AN: "I suck at summaries." "Summary inside." "Just read, it gets better." Summaries that tell you absolutely nothing about what to expect. *headdesk* I rawr at all the FAIL. And so does Conan, apparently._


End file.
